sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of the Baron (free to join RP)
Story This takes place 30 years in the future of Mobius, where the evil adult counterpart of Alex D'Coolette/Rabbot the Baron has begun his takeover after robiticizing Sonic and Sally Acorn. Can anyone stop this madman? Rules No sexual content DO NOT KILL THE BARON, HE WILL ESCAPE IN THE END No more than two consecutive posts at a time Please don't argue over characters Add who you're using in the Characters spot Characters The Baron/ Doomyboy The Jkirk Federations/Joshua the Hedgehog * Joshua Sentrium Burns * Adex Zarvok Burns * Jayden Zarvok Burns * Mark I Fulgore (Federations) Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorm Blade Eastwood/Aleneushroom Issac The lost/classicspace101 The RP The Baron watched from his airship as the chaotic battle took place below him. Soon, even the great Mobotropolis would fall to his might. "Mecha-Sally, another drink" Meanwhile, elsewhere, Liam Monteiro and Blade Eastwood were hiding out in a shack. Both Liam and Blade wore white t-shirts, black leather jackets and black jeans. Blade also wore pitch black sunglasses and Liam wore a black fedora. Liam: This is crazy, Blade! What is this madness?! Blade: Well, something tells me the son of a cowardly French bastard I know has gone apes**t, Liam... on the ship the baron got a report about some knight kicking his forces arse with just a sword and shield while down there Isaac is seen doing just that. "Get out of here you bastards!" Isaac said throwing a lightnin bolt at a soldier angrliy. "Send down the Secret Weapon!" Yelled Baron to his computer system. Out of nowhere something very fast and very strong hit Issac Liam and Blade had gotten out of the shack and began shooting down any forces that came their way. Liam: I can't believe this, Blade! We have to do something about this! Blade: We just have to keep soldiering through all these troops! Let's show these b*tches how we do things on Bygone Island! Liam and Blade began firing their way through the incoming troops. The baron's ship's detection systems (such as Radar) might pick up four incoming objects within the battlefront. If looked visibly, four Ruptures had appeared overhead Mobotropolis. Soon, an aerostat appeared out of each rupture.. it seems the Jkirk Federations has just gotten involved in the battle, as they had deployed three Regiment G26 Frigates, and one Masotrevo-92 Cruiser into the fray. Isaac flies into a wall behind Liam and Blade. "Ow... that hurt" he says getting back up. MechaSonic is staring at Issac, awaiting orders from Baron. "Sir! Radar picks up incoming!" Liam and Blade looked at Isaac. Blade: Whoa...You okay, dude? "The Jkirk federation sends their toys to attack ME!?" Baron turned to his leutinant "Launch the remaining airships, no survivors Genesis Transports began to unload from the Cruiser, specifically two of them were deployed from their hangars, as they made their way down to the surface, while thirty-two aircraft flew from the hangars of the Frigates, specifically twenty-four CSR3 Fighters and twelve CSR9 Bombers, as they made their way to the baron's aerostats. A pod drops from the Aerostat as a mobile command unit is deployed. The Baron is on the Pod Isaac got up and back into battle stance "yeah, im perfectly fine right now. Just a scratch" The pod crashes down, about the size of a two story building. "Attack!" yelled one of the soldiers as they rushed out. Blade: Let's bust these bad guys together! Liam: Yeah, together we're stronger than alone. The thirty-six aircraft continued to approach the Baron's aircraft, as the two Genesis Transports touched down at a safe landing zone, deploying various types of Infantry, and even a couple of Seravix Assault Mechs. Whatever civilian they encountered, they had them loaded into the Genesis' for evacuation. "Soldiers of the Black army, NO SURVIVORS!" *The attack strengthens "I had that same idea." The sunbro said as he charged and threw a lightning bolt at mecha sonic. "I got the robot, its about time I test myself against the fastest thing alive." Liam: Alright, we'll take down that bully's ship down! Blade: Yeah, leave that to us! Liam and Blade both got in position. Liam got a sniper and Blade his Rocket Launcher. Liam shot at the ship's captain's hut and Blade fired at the ship's rump. As whatever civilian in their area was being evacuated, some of the Jkirkian Troops hid within structures to set up an ambush, while the rest escorted the two Seravixs as they went forward. The thirty-six aircraft would have reached the Baron's aerostats by now, as the bombers dropped Anti-Matter and Plasma bombs onto said aerostats, as the Fighters continued to provide support against any attacking aircraft (if any). An airstrike hits the area that the civilians are evacuated to Isaac charges at mecha sonic keeping his shield up to avoid taking more damage. "Come on blue!" detected. Thankfully the Genesis Transports were shielded, therefore protecting any civilians within said transports to be safe. Realizing the transports are now under threat, the pilots take off from the landing zone, heading out of the Mobotrpolis area. (I was shooting the Baron's ship -3-) (The baron is no longer on the ship) Mechasonic Spindashes into Isaac, knocking him into a group of the Baron's soldiers (Damn it...) Blade looked at Mecha Sonic and grit his teeth. Blade: That bastard roboticized Uncle Sonic...I'm gonna waste his f**king ass! Blade ran over to Mecha Sonic and tackled him. "Do you really wanna hurt your hero?" Said the baron through a speaker in sonic's throat "You can't Derobotcize him if he's destroyed!"